The invention relates to an audio amplifier for amplifying an input signal into an output signal using an output amplification stage, wherein the output amplification stage is designed as an amplifier that operates in the switched mode to amplify an intermediate signal into the output signal. The invention furthermore relates to a method for adjusting the load of the audio amplifier.
Audio amplifiers are used to amplify an input signal into an output signal, wherein the output signal is usually irradiated acoustically into the surroundings using loudspeakers. Audio amplifiers are known for use e.g. in home theater systems or acoustic irradiation systems for discotheques, movie theaters, etc., or for public buildings, schools, universities, etc., to disseminate announcements.
The number, load impedance, and electrical loadability of loudspeakers supplied with signals from typical audio amplifiers can vary in nearly any possible way. In order to provide every configuration with an audio amplifier that is appropriate in terms of total load impedance and the desired output power, it is typical to offer different audio amplifier models having discretely graduated output power on the market.